Your Guardian Angel
by BloodyMaryBloodyMaryBloodyMary
Summary: When Sam and Dean have to go investigate the haunting of a college girl whose boyfriend has recently died, they put their lives in danger seeing as the demon will kill anyone who gets too close to her.
1. When Your Heart Stops Beating

**I don't own any of the Winchesters (unfortunately, im not that lucky), so Eric Kripke, don't sue me! lol. **

* * *

_"I'll be there when your heart stops beating. I'll be there when your last breath's taken away. In the dark when there's no one listening. In the times when we both get carried away." - +44_

Chapter One

"May he rest in peace." The priest closed the coffin softly, among the sniffles of the few grieving friends. One of the girls in the front row came up to the coffin, silently crying as everyone else left the huge church.

"Come on, Bekkah, let's go." A twenty-one year-old girl pulled on the arm of her friend, who stood with her hands on the now closed coffin. The girl turned around to look at the deserted church. Not many people had come to the wake in the first place. Barely six rows had been filled up at the high point in the entire service.

"Let me stay a bit, Laura." Bekkah pulled away from her friends gentle grasp. Tears streaked down her face again, smearing her mascara, which was supposed to have been waterproof.

"Bekkah, It's late, and raining, and I'm your ride back to the dorm," Laura said, her voice still calm, and soothing. "I don't want you walking home in this."

Bekkah wasn't paying attention. "How could I do this to him?" She had her hair sprawled across the top of the coffin now.

"It's not your fault, Bek."

"Of course it is," Bekkah said. Laura tried to roll her eyes without Bekkah noticing.

"It was an accident, not a suicide," Laura said, but the sureness in her voice wasn't there.

"He killed himself. Because of me. I was all he had in the world," Bekkah was leaning onto the coffin now. "I'm sorry, Todd," she whispered. Laura pulled Bekkah's hair back from her face. The priest came out.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes people just don't know how to deal with their lives, alright?" Laura was getting a bit more persistant now.

"We're going to have to let you leave now, ma'am. We're locking up." The priest's voice could have been nicer, if he tried. "You have all day tomorrow to say goodbye as well. The burial is at Green Meadows at noon."

"I know." Bekkah sobbed, but her voice had a bark to it, and this time she let Laura pull her back away.

* * *

Laura drove the car up to the dorm and she and Bekkah walked up to their room. The other two roomates were in there as well. 

"Bekkah? You okay?" the skinny redhead asked her, soothingly.

"She'll be fine," Laura answered back. Bekkah trudged off to her room.

"Should we lock up the knives so she doesnt try suicide or something?" the redhead asked, her voice lowered.

"Angela!" the last roomate answered. She had blond hair with dyed blue tips. Alison.

"Just a precaution."

"It's actually not a bad idea," Laura answered. "She's so broken apart over Todd."

"Which she shouldn't be," Alison said. "It's not like he was the best boyfriend in the world." She kept her voice down.

"Allie, we all know how you feel about Todd," Angela said, and Laura nodded.

"The boy would hit on me!" Allie persisted, "When she was around nonetheless!"

"We know, Allie," Laura said, "Still, that's not as bad as what he did with Lissette, remember?"

"And then his excuse was that he didn't realize it was Lissette, not Bekkah?"

"Because it was too dark," Laura snickered, and they heard the shower turn on in the other room.

"Was Lissette at the funeral? I didn't notice," Angela asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, yes, her pretty size zero was sitting in the back." Allie replied, "She had the dignity to cry like he was hers to cry over. I know for a fact he was still cheating on Bekkah when they started going out a second time."

Allie put a pop-tart in the toaster and Angela was popping a bag of popcorn. "Where's the movie?" Laura asked the other two. Angela pointed to the top of the TV where the DVD case lay.

"Poor, poor Bekkah," Allie said after a moment of nothing but the pop of the popcorn in the microwave.

"She loved him."

"Yeah," All three girls sighed at the same time.

"But still, he was an ass."

"Laura!"

* * *

Bekkah felt weightless. Like nothing in the world could make her feel any better ever again. She turned the shower nozzle on and looked at her mirror, where a picture was tucked into the side. 

She couldn't even look at the picture, but she knew it was there so she reached to the spot she knew it was and took it down, crumpling it in her fist, and tossing it into the garbage can.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the person she always saw. Yet, she was not the same person anymore. She stepped into the shower, which was blasted on high hot water. She tried not to think of anything.

The doors to the clear glass shower were fogging up fast now. Bekkah turned to shampoo bottle upside down to find it empty. She sighed and turned the nozzle down and stepped out of the shower. She knew there was another bottle of shampoo under the sink and she opened the cabinet and grabbed the Pantene. Looking up at the foggy room around her, she thought she saw a darker smoke linger by the door, but she blinked and it was gone. She turned and got back in the shower.

* * *

Alison could hear Bekkah tossing and turning from the room next to her. The movie had long ended, and Angela and Laura had fallen asleep on the two seperate Lazy Boys. Alison had been trying to fall asleep on the couch but she couldn't. She got up slowly and trudged over to Bekkah's room. 

_I'll just make sure she okay._ She pushed open the door and walked over to Bekkah.

A chilling whisper went into Alison's ear like wind.

"_Don't lay a finger on her."_ Alison shivered and reached out for her troubled, tossing friend, to wake her up gently from her night mare.

_"Can't say I didn't warn you." _The chill went up Allie's spine and her vision was fogged all of a sudden by dark, thick, gray smoke.

Alison Marels dropped to the floor, gracefully, not even having a chance to scream.

**A.N.: I have issues with starting stories before the old ones are done, so here's another one of my ideas.**


	2. Innocent

_"We are, we are all innocent." - Our Lady Peace_

Chapter Two:

Mr. and Mrs. Marels sat sobbing, as the curator carted away the body. "I woke up and found her there," Bekkah sobbed to the police officer. "I don't know what happened, I was having a bad dream and I woke up and saw her!" Angela went over to hug her friend.

Laura stood in the doorframe, thinking. Bekkah had been with Allie when she died, supposably. She'd been with Allie when she died. She'd been the basic reason behind her boyfriend dying, if it had been a suicide. It's not like Laura didn't like Bekkah, but recently people had begun to die around her. And that wasn't a great trait to have. Angela and Laura left as the police requested.

"I can't believe this," Angela said, sitting on the staircase outside their door. Her eyes were glazed over. "What do you think happened?"

"There was only one person in the room besides Allie," Laura said. "That's all we know for sure. And the fact the Laura would never kill herself."

"Are you suggesting Bekkah killed her?" Angela said dryly, her voice cracking as she thought of how Laura could possibly even fathom that idea. Laura shrugged. "How dare you?" Angela reprimanded in a soft voice. "It wasn't Bekkah."

"It wasn't Allie killing _herself_, that's for sure," Laura said.

"Well, it wasn't me!" Angela said.

"I wasn't blaming you. It wasn't me either." Laura said, wondering why her friend had jumped to defending herself so fast. She decided to shrug it off. "Do you think someone else could have been in the room and left?"

"The police should find evidence of that, shouldn't they?"

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Rebekkah Hendrix?" Dean asked, turning the steering wheel to the Impala to the left. 

"DEAN! It's a red light!" Sam said, holding on to the door as cars honked at them.

"Oh, yeah, it's turn right on red." Dean shrugged it off. "Whatever."

Sam took a second to recollect his breath and make sure his heart was still breathing. "Yes, Rebakkah Hendrix. You remember her father right?"

"Yeah, he and Dad used to go deer hunting. And somehow never come home with any deer."

"Yeah, that's the one. Her dad was killed about two years ago in some freak accident, the one we all looked into? But that has nothing to do with this. Bekkah's roommate's been killed."

"Suicide?"

"Dean, if it were a suicide, would we be here?" Sam said, giving his brother the 'You Idiot' look.

"So she just called you up?" Dean questioned, making no eye contact with Sam, and ignoring the last comment.

"She found Dad's number in one of her dad's old contact books. All she knows is that we solved out who killed her dad, and she needs our help again," Sam said. "Her boyfriend just died, too. She's kind of worried about how all the people close to her are dying."

"Well, you certainly had an intimate conversation with her about all of this on the phone now, didn't you?" Dean said, but Sam ignored the innuendo and cut off any further words that would have come if the conversation had continued in that direction. "I take it you have some ideas about who it is? You always do."

"I think it may be her dad's spirit."

"Or the boyfriend's," Dean said.

"I don't think he had enough motive to come back in the form of a spirit. I mean, he killed himself. They found him face down in his bathtub, no one had seen him in a couple days. Turn here," Sam said, directing Dean into the parking lot of an apartment complex.

"Is it still a crime scene?" Dean asked. Of course, it would have been no problem had it been, he just wanted to know.

"That's the weird thing. They closed the case in under two days, but they haven't let out any information to the public. The girls are still living in the apartment."

"They're living in the apartment that their friend was killed in?" Dean asked.

"I guess so."

* * *

"Oh my god, you guys came!" Bekkah exhaled a sigh of relief and threw her arms around Dean's neck, before moving on to hug Sam. She wasn't looking too good. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days (which it probably hadn't), and there were dark purple circles under both of her baby blue eyes. "No one else is home. Come, sit." She plopped down in the oversized armchair. Her voice was unsteady and she looked like she was ready to crank up the waterworks at a word's cue. 

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked, trying to slowly get her used to answering their questions. There were going to be more than a few, that was for sure.

"As best as I could I guess," she said. "You know, I'm not supposed to know this, but my friends think I'm a murderer." She made eye contact with Dean and he could see the tears were near overflowing.

"We don't have to talk about that right away, it's alright if you-"

"The morgue said the blood was half drained out of her. Like some vampire sucked it all out. There were no wounds. Anywhere on her body."

"Bekkah, it's not your fault," Sam said.

"I know that. I know I didn't do anything." Bekkah's voice trembled and a lone tear rolled out from her left eye. "But I'm losing my friends and my family's trust. I'm afraid even the judge and jury will think I'm guilty."

"Judge and jury?" Dean asked.

"I have a court date next week. It's top priority I guess. Allie's dad is a lawyer, and I think they played favoritism to get my hearing bumped up the schedule. I'm going to go to jail!" she cried out, and buried her face in her hands.

"You're going to be fine," Sam said, going over to comfort her.

* * *

_Mr. Marels hung up the phone. Everything would be good in the end, and that roommate that had killed his baby girl would be sent to jail. He hated buying judges, but sometimes a lawyer had to do what a lawyer had to do to get justice to be served. _

_He sighed, and looked at the picture on his desk, the family portrait, and then he looked at the time. His wife would be furious with him when he got home for staying at the office so late. But she didn't understand, he couldn't go home. It was too painful for him, with memories of her everywhere. It was strange to think she was dead. _

_He saw smoke out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked over, it was gone. Just an illusion. _

_He picked up the phone again and began to dial the phone number for the pizza company down the street when he dropped the reciever. He had the feeling that he couldn't breathe and that he was being crushed by some outside force of sudden pressure. His eyes squeezed shut and he blacked out. He was vaguely aware of the fact he was dying as his body was slowly being compacted. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Lauren, I'm posting this one without you reading it first. It just can't wait. **

**Speaking of waits, sorry for the wait to get this chapter two out. I've been so sidetracked in my life when somethine kind of big recently happened. I mean, a series of unfortunate events occured and I kind of found myself a bit alone and afraid and unaware of what to do. So i returned to doing the one thing that makes me comfortable. Which is writing. I wrote some poetry and put it up on a site online, and I'm getting the best feedback from them. Then I realized I'd left this story line hanging. I have to finish it now, so I'll do my best! Thanks to the readers who somehow still have this story on their alerts list! **


	3. Anthem Of Our Dying Day

_"For a second I wish this tide would swallow away every inch of this city as you gasp for air tonight. The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem. Of our dying day." - Story of the Year_

* * *

Chapter Three: 

"Bekkah, you have an alibi!" Sam said. "Don't talk to anyone until you have your lawyer here with you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Take it from Mr. Law School here," Dean said. "You'll be fine." He was attempting to get Bekkah to stop her ragged, tear-choked breaths.

"Alright." Her answers were still all one word, and she was still sobbing into Dean's shoulder. His t-shirt was starting to get a few mascara streaks on it. "I don't see how they can think that I went all the way across town, killed him without even making a scratch, clean up the evidence, and got back here."

"Honey," Angela spoke up. "No judge is going to believe that, I promise you. You are going to be fine. Plus, you have a great lawyer." She put a tray of cookies down on the table in front of the couch. To Sam, Angela came off a bit like the mother figure. Since they'd been in there, Angela had offered them a drink three times.

"I'm off to I.D. the body," Laura said, grabbing her bag off of the floor by the door. She had kept quiet the entire time.

"Shouldn't a member of the family do that?" Dean asked, without thinking first.

"He was my legal father. The Marels adopted me when I was 16." And with that she slammed the door behind her.

"She hates me!" Bekkah cried out, and promptly began to sob again. "She thinks I'm killing the only family she has!"

"Bekkah," Angela said, squeezing down to sit next to her. Bekkah transfered shoulders.

"Bekkah, I know it's hard right now, but we need to look around your room. Do you think that's okay?" Dean asked, looking at the closed door with the name Rebekkah tagged on the outside of it.

"Go on ahead. The police didn't even ask," she said, smiling a little bit at her small joke. Sam put a hand on her shoulder before going into the room. The police had done a good job of taking things, that's for sure. Her bedsheets had been pushed down to the very bottom, and the mattress was off a bit. They must have looked beneath it in their thorough search.

Dean went into the adjoining bathroom. "Sam," he called. "Look at this." The mirror had been spiderwebbed in the upper right hand corner. The patterns in the broken mirror reflected Dean's face in a million different directions.

"That's never been there." They heard Angela's voice and turned around to see her standing behind them, arms crossed. She'd pulled her jacket tight around her. "God, why does she keep the thermostat so cold?" she muttered, and fiddled with the device on the wall. "It's not working," she said, sounding defeated. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Change in temperature could have been related to something other than a broken thermostat. Something supernatural.

"I didn't want to say this out there," Angela said, whispering and leaning in close. "Laura's really upset. With Bekkah. It's not tangible, but she thinks it's Bekkah who's controlling all of this."

"That's not possible," Sam said, and Angela nodded.

"I know, but, but, I can't seem to covince Laura." She sighed. "Laura never had a family. And then the Marels found her at 16 getting out of a juvinile detention center. They adopted her, and completely changed her around. Her dad died before she was born, in a car wreck. Her mom died when she was a baby. 6 months old I think." Sam's eyes snapped up from the tile floor he was looking at.

"How?"

"How what?" Angela asked.

"How did her mom die?"

"Some freak fire in the middle of the night. It's too cold in here, sorry." And with that, Angela left the room.

* * *

"Laura Nichols," Sam said, reading from his omnipresent laptop. If that laptop would have ever been in the wrong hands, they would have found some weird history. Sam had used the laptop to look up things for their jobs. Any other person would wonder why an ex-law school graduate was looking up Wendigo and "Her mom died in a fire, like Angela said."

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"Why not? We're seeming to find plently of people this has happened to."

"Doesn't make it right. It just makes me want to kill that yellow-eyed demon even more."

"Well, I think we'd better figure this one out first," Sam said, clicking on a link. "Laura was sent to Juvie for grand theft auto and felony theft. She stole something from an electronics store and tried to get away with it. That was just the first time."

"First time?" Dean asked, coming around to look at Laura's extensive rap sheet. "Oh my god."

"But nothing past the time when she was adopted. The Marel's really did turn her around I guess." Sam's pocket began to ring, and he pulled out his phone. "Hello?" Dean pulled the webpage down so he could read more as his brother talked on the phone. "Of course, Bekkah. Yes, definitely. Where and what time?" Dean snapped his head up.

"You're making plans with Bekkah?"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ears. "Allie's funeral is tomorrow. She wants us there." He put the phone back up to his ears. "Ok," he said to her, pulling up a blank word document on the computer and typing in the name of a cemetery. "We'll be there, I promise." He hung up. "Do we still have the suits we used to get into that airplane hanger?"

"Oh, I don't know," Dean said, trying to think. "That was a while ago... I think we still do though."

"Well, we're going to need them again."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, the plot thickens. lol. read and review, as always. i love my readers!**


	4. The Bright Side Of Suffering

"_Hey, Is your heart still beating? I can't stop the bleeding, I've lost you completely"- Scary Kids Scaring Kids. "The Bright Side of Suffering"_

* * *

Chapter Four:

"I hate funerals."

Sam nodded, as they drove up to the cemetery.

"No, I hate cemeteries. I've been to so many."

"Yeah, to dig up graves," Sam said. "You think we'd be immune to them by now."

"You would think." Dean parked and got out of the car, looking to the huge group of people. "Don't they usually hold a wake before? Like, in a church?"

"They didn't want to do that with her apparently," Sam said. "Ms. Marels isn't making great decisions at this point."

"Did they perform an autopsy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she died of loss of oxygen, but there was no sign of a struggle. The family didn't want to look into it more, so they gave the okay to have her buried."

"This is all too weird," Dean said.

"It's going too fast," Sam agreed. "This isn't enough time to run an actual search. It's like they skimmed over the whole thing." He was going to go one, but he saw Bekkah motioning them over. She was dressed in a long black dress and she had no streaks running down her cheeks. Yet.

"Alright, let's get on with this," Dean said, as they got closer.

"I'm Dean Winchester, a friend of Rebekkah's," Dean introduced himself to some guy after the burial. "We're in town for um, moral support."

"Oh," the man said. "I was Allison's uncle." He went to walk away, but looked back at Dean. In a brief moment, his eyes flashed white and then black, without any pupil.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, attracting the attention of not only his brother, but some 15 other people within earshot. He ran after the man, but Dean and others watched as a milky white steam came out of the "uncle's" eyes, and watched as the "uncle" dropped to the ground. Sam ran to the body on the ground, but Dean's eyes followed the white steam as it rushed off into the sky.

"I know what it is," he said to Sam, as they watched the body being loaded into the ambulance. The uncle was going to be fine, even though he had no recollection of the entire week.

"The same thing that possessed Meg?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said. "It's something else. Something we haven't seen in a long time."

* * *

_"Dad, what's all this for?" A teenage Dean asked his father. _

_"Just some precautions, Dean," John said, closing the top desk drawer. _

_"Against what?" Dean asked, prying into his father's bag before he was swatted away._

_"It's an old norse ghost?" _

_"Norse?" _

_"Yeah, like the vikings."_

_"They existed?"_

_"In a very real way." _

_"So, this family's got a dead viking haunting them?" _

_John chucked. "Kind of. You can look at it that way."_

_"So all of this will make it go away?" _

* * *

"We've gotta figure out where it's going next before anyone else gets killed!" Dean said.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you, Lissette," Bekkah said, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"This must be so hard for you," Lissette carried on, playing with the ring on her left hand middle finger. "I mean, first Brian, now Allie." Bekkah gulped as each of the names was said. "I'm always here if you need to talk to someone." She laid her hand on Bekkah's shoulder, but Bekkah moved it.

"Sorry, I just don't want to make contact with anyone, really," Bekkah apologized, but Lissette snarled.

"I try to be nice, Rebekkah. You just had to accept my sympathy."

"Lissette, I'm sorry," Bekkah rolled her eyes. "I don't need your fake sympathy right now."

Lissette's jaw dropped down. "I see how it is. Well, I hope you die next!" she said sweetly, walking away. Angela came up to Bekkah, having heard the last few words.

"Don't worry sweetie," Angela consoled her best friend. "Karma's a bitch," she said, letting the words get a little louder. Lissette didn't turn around, but Angela knew she'd heard them.

"After all she's done to me, she thinks she can show up here." Bekkah sank to the ground, getting grass on the black cotton. "I'm done with everyone dying."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

* * *

Lissette Andrews changed out of her funeral dress and into comfy pajamas. She turned on Lifetime, and got the popcorn out of the microwave. She lived alone in an apartment on the 13th floor. Well, they labeled it the 14th floor, but Lissette knew it was actually the 13th floor up. Some people had problems with that, but not Lissette. She didn't believe in superstitions or anything to do with the paranormal. She thought it was a load of crap. Little did she know... 

She flipped through the channels, finding nothing that she truly wanted to watch. The president was making some big speech and all of the channels were broadcasting it. The cable channels were showing crap and reruns. After eating her popcorn and watching some fake reality show on MTV, she gave up and turned the TV off. She went and brushed her teeth and turned the light off.

She hadn't noticed the top right hand corner of her mirror beginning to shatter, and she didn't notice the white smoke drifting by the shower. She figured the chill in the air was the air conditioning vent above her head. She was wrong. She was oblivious as she pulled her blinds shut and got into her King sized water bed.

She was finding it very hard to go to sleep. She tossed and turned before finding a comfortable position. She rolled over, and felt something on her arm. She popped her eyes open, but saw nothing in the pitch black dark. She went to scratch her arm, it felt like something was biting it. Maybe a bug. She reached to flick it off, found no bug, but instead found blood. Why was her arm bleeding? She felt down to her fingertips.

She had no skin left.

She went to scream, but by then, it was too late.

* * *

**A.N: Wow, two chapters in one day. I didn't think I could do it. I must be pretty bored. And its summer, I'm not supposed to be bored during the summer. I'm supposed to be out doing things. But it IS raining. I'll say thats my excuse. Well, tell me whatcha think! Please! I want some feeeeeeedback and I know my loyal readers will give it to me!**


	5. Death and All His Friends

_I don't wanna cycle, recycle revenge; I don't wanna follow death and all of his friends - Coldplay._

* * *

Chapter Five:

"I have the feeling we wont be sleeping much tonight," Dean said, coming into the hotel room with a six pack of beer and practically throwing it on the bed where Sam was flipping through a book. It was already two in the morning. "Have you found it in there yet?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, but if Dad dealt with it, I'm sure it's in here somewhere. Are you sure you don't remember what it was called?"

"No," Dean said, grabbing a beer and cracking it open. "It had a funny name though."

"Because that narrows it down." Sam flipped through more pages. Their dad's notebook was stuffed full of ages-old information. The good thing was they could usually find what they needed within it. The bad news was that it wasn't organized in any kind of way that could help them find it _fast. _"You know, I just have this weird feeling about this town." Sam gave the notebook to his brother and dug in his bag for his laptop. "I wonder what else has been going on here."

Dean started pacing, resumed where Sam had left off in the book. "Do you think this has anything to do with the yellow-eyed demon?"

"I think it has everything to do with it," Sam said, pulling up a search page. "Isn't it how it always goes?"

"Usually," Dean muttered, flipping one more page and finding what he needed. "Hey Sammy?" He stopped his pacing and knelt on the floor next to the bed. "It's called a draugr."

"Wow, that is an unusual name," Sam said, looking at the elaborate drawing next to their father's messy scribbles. Dean wrote the same way, so decoding the writing was usually no problem.

"Originated from Scandinavia, mostly Norwegian legends told at sea."

"I'm starting to think every legend is true. We should go try to find the Loch Ness Monster," Sam scoffed. Dean gave him a strange look.

"Why? Nessie's not bad. She's been keeping trouble out of that village for years." Sam had the funny feeling Dean wasn't lying. He let him keep reading. "Usually typified as an undead corpse rising from the ground, one that shows restlessness on the road to the other side." Dean turned the page to reveal two more pages full of information in very tight, small script. "Oh boy."

"Also known as the 'after-goer' or 'one who walks after death', it is capable of moving in its original body and also inhabiting others around it if it wants to," Sam read on. "The uncle at the funeral home." Dean nodded. "It has to be this."

Dean scanned the page. "That's just gross." He pointed a couple paragraphs down. "It can either enlarge its form to suffocate its victims, devour their flesh, drown them, or drink their blood."

"So it's the Norse version of the vampire, basically."

"Distant cousins," Dean mumbled. "It's never found far from where it was buried. Sam, I'd check to see how long this has been going on."

"Well, so far it's killed Todd, Rebekkah's boyfriend. I'll find out how he died." Sam started typing and Dean kept reading.

"This bitch is gonna be hard to kill," Dean said. "I just know it."

"He drowned," Sam said as he found the Medical Examiner's page.

"Do they just make that information available to the public online, or did you do something special?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged. "So that fits the description perfectly. Allie's blood was sucked out, I remember Bekkah mentioning that."

"Well, so far, no reports of anyone being suffocated. No one with missing skin either," Sam searched.

"Yet."

"Does it say if the draugr thing goes after any specific people? So far, all of these people have been connected."

"Yeah, they all know Bekkah," Dean scoffed, trying to find more useful information in the text.

"And Laura, don't forget about her. Or how her mother died," Sam pointed out. "It may not be Laura herself, but she certainly would have more than a few demons who would want to track her down."

"She could be a demon magnet like us, yeah. Or she could be controlling the demon. She could _be_ the demon. I wonder how long they've known her. Laura was in the apartment when Allie died. And none of them really liked Todd that much."

"But Bekkah was in the apartment too. And so was their other friend, what was her name? Angela?"

"We have too many suspects here," Dean said. "We can't just drag them all out to investigate them."

"I hate to say it, but we might have to wait until someone else gets killed." A moment of silence passed before Dean heard his phone ringing.

"We might not have to wait much longer." He flipped open his phone. "Hello, Bekkah?" Sam sat up, waiting for information. "Calm down, the police called your house? Why?" Dean's eyes began scanning the page faster. "We'll be right there." He hung up his phone. "Come on, Sammy, who doesn't like a red eye road trip?"

* * *

"You don't think it's strange at all, Bekkah?" Laura yelled, standing up. "I can't keep waking up in the middle of the night to learn someone else I know has died! Eventually, I'm going to be the one dead if this keeps up and you know it!"

Bekkah made no movement from her spot on the couch. Her eyes were flooded with tears that were steadily streaming down her cheeks.

"Angie, back me up here!" Laura pleaded with her other friend who was standing in the corner, unaware of what she should do. Her mouth hung open slightly and she was breathing heavily. After all, she had been the first one to learn the news. Now she didn't know where she stood.

"Laura, maybe we just need to leave for a while," Angela suggested. Laura huffed and marched over to the door, grabbing her coat and throwing it on over her pajamas. She stalked out of the room. Angela followed her, tossing a look of mixed emotions back to Bekkah, who still didn't look up. She quietly closed the door and started crying herself. What Laura had mentioned before, about eventually being the next friend to die, certainly had crossed her mind. Now knowing that Bekkah was the biggest suspect in Lissette's death was even worse. She had to be the one, why else would the cops have called at two in the morning asking for an alibi. What was worse was that no one could give one. She dried her eyes, sucked up her emotions and left to go find out where Laura had gone to.

Back in the room, Bekkah still sat sobbing. A melody floated into her ears, sung by a quiet whispy voice. It was a lullaby, she slowly realized, like one her mother used to sing to her. _Hush baby, don't you cry. _In a strange way, it comforted her. She felt arms clasp around her, like someone was hugging her. _I wont ever let them hurt you._

**Long time no update :) Sorry about that. **

**I'm finding myself in writer's block for my original story that I'm writing so I was hoping a little break would bring me back to normal. So I took a break and updated this one! Thanks for reading. I would also LOVE some feedback. hugs to all!**

* * *


	6. I Will Possess Your Heart

_I won't let you let me down so easily. You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart - Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Dont make me break the door down, Bekkah!" Dean knocked harder on the door. "Don't think I wont do it. I'll wake up the neighbors!"

"Dean," Sam said, "I think it might be open." He grabbed the doorknob and it swung open easily. Dean stepped in.

"Bekkah?" her saw her immediately, sitting on the couch, looking out in front of herself with a blank expression. "Earth to Bekkah?"

"What's going on with her," Sam wondered, slowly walking closer to her. Even after he stepped into her field of vision, her eyes didn't blink.

"It's like I'm talking to a brick wall," Dean grumbled, reaching out to touch her shoulder. As soon as his fingers made contact, she pulled back, like she had just been woken up from a bad dream. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she slowly recognized who they were. "Bekkah, it's okay."

Sam moved over to join her on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice scratchy. "What's going on?"

"I'll get you some water," Sam volunteered, getting up and walking into the kitchen carefully. He opened the cabinet to get a glass for her, feeling paranoid as he looked all around him. He filled the glass halfway and turned around. _Quiet! _Sam found himself face to face with a wall of mist. He recognized that the voice wasn't saying anything out loud, but more like it was speaking directly into his head. _Don't be surprised if you get your justice in the end. _The vapor simply disappeared and Sam felt chills go up his spine, goosebumps on his arms. He was certain the ghost had left the room, as it was now feeling much warmer, but it still left his stomach churning. He briskly walked back out to where Dean was still trying to comfort Bekkah. He handed her the glass and she chugged it down.

Sam was still shaking off chills, Dean could tell. They briefly made eye contact and Dean knew. This apartment had been visited earlier. "Bekkah, we can help you, but only if you tell us."

"They... they found Lissette," she stuttered, taking another sip from the glass, making sure she got every last drop. "The cops called me. They think I did it! I didn't even leave the house! I was _sleeping._" Dean tried to stop her from going deeper into hysterics. Her eyes were searching around the room, looking for some explanation. "They asked if I had an alibi and I told them I was here sleeping and they talked to my friends. They didn't even stand up for me. Laura told them she even heard the door close."

"Well, did she?" Sam asked, getting a mean look from Dean. "I'm just asking. Did Angela leave maybe? To catch some air."

"No, I left, but that was hours ago. I went out to buy some ice cream! And then I locked myself in my room and I fell asleep," she whispered. It was like she had nothing left in her to argue. She collapsed, basically, on to Dean. "I don't even have an alibi. They think it's me."

"Bekkah, we believe you," Sam said. "Now you have to answer truthfully. Has anything been going on lately? In the apartment, anywhere you've been lately?"

"I don't know what you mean? The apartment has been fine. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for the fact that people have been dying." Sam nodded. Bekkah was still talking quietly, exhausted most likely. "I can't sleep here anymore."

"So this was your genius idea?" Sam asked in a stage whisper.

"There's no need to yell at me," Dean defended, looking over at Bekkah's dark silhouette laying on one of the beds in their hotel room.

"Not only that but it's not like we can investigate anything in here without telling her were demon hunters or something."

"One: Genius, you just said it out loud. Two: She's asleep. Look at her. There's no waking her up. Now what did you find on that Lissette chick?"

"The preliminary police reports are saying that it was like someone peeled her skin off." Sam had dropped the volume of his voice down to the point where he was barely breathing the words to Dean. "It definitely fits in."

"And once again, all three girls were in their rooms. Or so they say."

"I would definitely say its time to do a little investigation."

* * *

"Whose room is this clean?" Dean wondered. "It's unnatural." They were both in Bekkah's room, carefully rummaging through her things. Laura and Angela had yet to return to the apartment, but they were keeping quiet just in case. Dean flashed the flashlight over to her bookshelf. "There's not a speck of dust in here is there?" He moved over to the books and began looking through them.

"For a college student? No one. It's impossible. No textbooks lying around. No papers." Sam looked under the bed and found nothing. "Clean."

"Come here, I got something," Dean said, pulling a book from the shelf. Sam moved closer to see what it was.

"A diary? Really?" Sam asked. "We're going to read through her diary? Are we back in middle school again?"

"It's not a diary," Dean said, flipping through it. "It's a whole bunch of letters and printed out emails." She had glued in pages of correspondence into the pages of the bound diary. "Damn, it's all between her and Todd."

"The dead boyfriend?"

"The very same," Dean acknowledged. "Look at this: I'll love you forever. Nothing can ever hurt you my love. God this guy was a sap." He turned the pages, flipping faster. "I wonder if anything gets better as you go along."

"Stop here," Sam said, a few words catching his eye. "It's their break up. She printed out the email. Todd was cheating?"

"Interesting," Dean said. "But if you turn the pages, you'll see they got back together. Multiple times. And everytime she takes him back, he promises nothing will ever hurt her."

"Dean, we've been considering Todd a victim in this. What if he's the killer?"

"Sure, now that Todd is a Norse Viking ghost, all right."

"He could just have scandinavian blood in him. He's got a restless soul, after all. He's protecting her, can't you see?"

Dean considered what had gone on and was starting to see Sam's point. "He's gone after the people who are causing her pain."

Both of them suddenly felt like they were drenced in freezing water. "He's in here," Dean mouthed and Sam nodded. They closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Both stood quiet, listening for any kind of movement. "Out there," Dean whispered, pointing out into the living room. Sam nodded and they slowly opened the door, both reaching for their guns, not even aware if the guns could even help them at that point.

"Oh my god," Sam said, looking downward. Laura and Angela lay sprawled on the ground, their faces purple, eyes wide. "Suffocated."

_You're next_, something breathed down Sam's neck. _And then your brother._


	7. Love You To Death

_Tonight, I'm alive just to say: Love you to death... So they say, But does the hero get the girl in the end? - Kill Hannah. "Love You To Death"_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"God, this thing is going to be a total bitch to kill," Dean said, reading the instructions. "We have to dig up the body, decapitate it, burn both sections of the body seperately and sprinkle the ashes at sea."

Sam was still shivering from having the draugr breathe down his neck. "Let's find out where he's buried then." He was anxious to kill this thing before it killed someone else, and with good reason.

"I believe a quick trip to the M.E.'s office is in order."

The Medical Examiner's office was only a short trip away, thankfully. In the small college town, you could easily cover the entire suburb in less than a half hour. Dean sat in the car, tapping his knuckles on the wheel as he waited for Sam. He was a bit uneasy about letting his brother go in by himself. It just would have looked a little suspicious if both of them had walked in together to ID a body. That was the excuse; Sam was in there to ID a body of a loved one. He had even poured eye drops into his eyes to make him look teary.

Sam came out faster than expected. "We have a problem," he stated in a serious voice, wiping one last tear away.

"Which would be?" Dean asked, reaching over to unlock the passenger side door to his car to let Sam in.

"After the funeral, Todd's parent's had a little fight over how he would be... taken care of." Dean nodded, still not understanding the problem. "They ended up cremating him, Dean." Oh. "There's not a body left to burn. They scattered him into the ocean."

"Then how in hell is he still haunting his ex-girlfriend? Part of him still has to be left."

"I don't know. The file says he was burned with some of his closest possessions." Both of them sat in the car, minds racing, wondering what could be left.

"I think it's something Bekkah has," Dean said.

"His heart," Sam said. "He killed himself because Bekkah finally gave up on him right? But he had given her his heart. He had written his heart into every letter he sent her."

"The notebook," Dean inhaled, finally understanding, and then throwing the car into drive. "Back to the apartment then?"

* * *

The crime tape was new. Dean suspected it had taken a while for the neighbors or the cops to find the girls laying on the ground. He felt kind of bad for not calling it in himself, but that would have raised too many questions. Sam was already headed straight for Bekkah's room, and Dean knew he wanted to get in and out as fast as possible because of what had happened before.

"It's gone," Sam yelled from the room. "Dean, get in here."

He sprinted across the room to get to Sam, pushing the door open. The room was a complete mess. The mattraess was off of the bed's platform and the sheets were strewn across the room. "Is this where you left it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I put it back on the shelf where I had found it right before we found the other two girls."

Dean nodded, still surverying the damage to the room. Books had been thrown at the wall and empty bottles were scattered everywhere. It looked deliberate, but also far too calculated. Things of actual value had stayed where they were, such as the wallet on the shelf, up high where no one else would look. Dean suspected someone who knew Bekkah had done this, and also taken the notebook. They were trying to protect her, or on the other hand, they might have been trying to fuel the draugr even more. One thing was completely sure, and that was that someone else knew what was going on.

_So maybe I wont kill you just yet. Maybe I'll just lead you on. You'll never know will you? Huh, Dean? Yeah, I know your name. I know what you call your brother too. Don't you dare underestimate me. _It was like there was something living inside of Dean's head all of a second, and he dropped to his knees in excruciating pain. _Leave and this will be much easier. _Dean registered that Sam was trying to help him up, trying to talk to him, but it was useless. _Leave Rebekkah alone or there will be hell to pay. Or at least there will be hell to visit._ Dean felt the being leave his mind before he passed out.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam's voice was the first thing Dean heard when his eyelids slowly flickered open again. He had a searing headache and his eyes were watering from the mere pain. Dean rolled on to his side, looking over at both Sam and Bekkah, sitting on the edge of the other bed. "Wow, I think this is the longest you've ever been out before."

"What happened?" Dean asked. "How did you get me out?" Everything had flooded back to him.

"I carried you," Sam said, with a definite _duh _undertone.

Bekkah moved off of the bed and over to her bag. "I think I have asprin in here somewhere," she said, digging through her things. Dean caught a glimpse of dark green and it clicked in his head. He had seen that exact shade on the binding of the notebook in Bekkah's room. The one they were finding to try to burn.

He stood up, completely ignoring the throbbing headache and reached in to her bag.

"Dean, what are you doing? Go lay back down," she insisted as Dean pulled out the notebook. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, disregarding Bekkah's pleas. With a quick look inside to confirm what was inside the book, Dean lit the pages on fire, watching as one by one they began to burn.

* * *


	8. To The End

_Would you bury me? Would you carry me... to the end? - My Chemical Romance. "To the End"_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

"How long have you known about him?" Dean shouted as the pages were now burning closer to his palm. He walked over to the sink and threw it in there, still not dousing it with water. He wanted it to burn until there was nothing left but ashes. Ashes for him to sprinkle over the sea.

"You don't get it," Bekkah whispered, "He protects me." Dean rolled his eyes. "He keeps me safe. He finds me, and holds me, and everything is okay!"

"Bekkah, this isn't safe!" Dean shouted back. "We're here to help kill this thing for you, and you're the one keeping it alive!"

"Not anymore," she whimpered.

"Bekkah, is that all that you have of his?" Sam asked. She nodded solemnly. "Nothing else left in your room?" She shook her head no. "You were the one that trashed it, weren't you?" She nodded again, her eyes on the floor.

Dean's head was still pounding and he was dizzy from standing up so fast. He went over to the bed and crashed in one smooth movement onto the mattress. "Do you know how much trouble you have put us through?" he muttered, his face down into a pillow.

"You don't know what it's like," Bekkah said. "To lose the one person who loved you."

"And now you've lost your closest friends too," Sam stated. "Look at Angela, Allie, Laura, and I know you didn't like her much but look at Lissette. Look at their families."

"You don't get it Sam. I'm sorry but I loved Todd. No matter how much he did to me, he would always come back as the same person I first knew. You've never lost someone who has loved you that much." Sam was starting to get mad.

"Tell me what I don't know Bekkah," he said through gritted teeth. "Tell me I don't know what it's like to sacrifice something. To lose someone I love more than anything. That's my life in a nutshell. And _you _will never get that." Even Dean looked up after that. "I'm leaving to scatter the ashes," Sam announced, waltzing over to the ashes in the sink and scooping them all up. "I'll be back later."

He left the room with the last few minutes weighing heavily on his mind. She had no idea what she was talking about. How could Todd have truly loved her with everything he had put her through. This was wrong, so completely wrong of her to tell him what he knew. With the life he led, it was impossible to settle down and love anyone. And he had made that decision when Dean had come to get him what seemed like so long ago to tell him their father was missing. Gone for a hunting trip and never came back. That was loss. Coming back to find his girlfriend dead. That was loss. To have an ex-boyfriend kill himself because he finally realized what a collosal mistake he had made, that wasn't loss at all.

In fact, why had Todd killed himself, instead of just crawling back like he used to? Why did he finally decide this was the end instead of typing off another email to Bekkah saying, yet again, that he was sorry. That he loved her and he'd never hurt her again. Obviously, Bekkah still loved him. She would have taken him back, _again._

Sam pitched the ashes out in front of him once he reached the boardwalk. Yet another plus to this town, right on the water, small enough to walk anywhere.

_She will always be mine, no matter how much I mess up. She hurt me, I forgave her, and now she will be mine forever._

How was this possible? How could Sam still be hearing the voice of the dead Todd?

_Part of me will always be with her. _

This was turning out to be some twisted Disney ending. For some reason, the Titanic theme song seemed to pop into Sam's head.

_I would have loved her forever. _

"Then why did you kill yourself?" Sam asked out loud, expecting a response to come whispering into his ear. Instead, nothing came. No one spoke. And then it all made sense. He needed to get back to the hotel room and fast before Bekkah did something drastic.

"Dean!" he shouted, bursting into the hotel room.

"What?" Dean snapped, looking up.

"Where's Bekkah?" he asked, hastily. Dean pointed to the bathroom. Sam went over and knocked. "Bekkah, open up! Bekkah!" And that was when they both heard the gunshot.

* * *

Sam sat on the handrail on the boardwalk, his feet dangling over the edge, right over the ocean.

"You know there was nothing else we could do," Dean said in a hushed tone. "Like you said, this thing would have kept haunting this town until Bekkah died."

"It's so dumb, though," Sam said. "No matter what physical possession we could have burned, he was always a part of her? I mean, that's so wrong, so... unfair, so..."

"Cheesy?" Dean supplied.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "I mean, even after she killed him."

Yes, that had been the conclusion. Todd had not killed himself, Bekkah had held his head under as it explained in her suicide note. She had found Dean's gun when he had been in the bathroom and scribbled the note on the motel paper. They had never done a real autopsy of Todd's body because his parents had believed he had killed himself, and at the time there had been no marks to suggest otherwise. And without their permission, the autopsy could not have been held.

"Guilt can make a person do a lot of things. It's not your fault Bekkah killed herself."

"But even after he died," Sam said, unable to wrap his head around it. "He came back to protect her. He was protecting the person who killed him."

"That is kind of crazy," Dean admitted. Sam was quiet for a few moments. "You know it doesn't mean that mom didn't love us when she didn't come back right? Jess either." Somehow Dean had known exactly what Sam was thinking. "It just means they moved on like they were supposed to. People aren't supposed to come back and haunt their loved ones."

"I know," Sam said, actually starting to smile. "Plus, I think it would have scared the shit out of dad if mom had come back and followed him around." Dean cracked up.

"It would have scared the shit out of me too. I mean can you imagine our childhood? Having our dead mother follow us around."

"Like hunting demons our entire childhood hasn't corrupted us enough."

"You got that right," Dean said. "All right, let's get out of this town. Go grab a beer or something."

"That sounds really good right about now. Your head hurt any less?" Sam asked.

"Nope, not at all," Dean said back.

"Does it hurt bad enough so that you can't concentrate? Does that mean I get to drive?" Sam asked. Dean didn't even dignify that with an answer.


End file.
